The Light After A Storm
by CassandraBane
Summary: After losing her friends in the Final Battle with Naraku, Kagome goes back to her time. Being unable to attend a normal high school due to attendance issues, the school attendant of Lobelia helps to pay for Kagome's enrollment. What kind of friends will Kagome make? I suck at summaries. Just read it. I'm not sure what to rate it as, but if things get mature, I will put warnings.
1. Defeat

Hello! This is my first Fanfiction. As you can see in the description, this is a Crossover between Inuyasha and Ouran High School Host Club. I am really hoping to do well with this series, and plan for it to be a Fanfiction that is around for a long time. I still don't know when I'll be doing updates and whatnot, but I can plan it all out later. For now, I'll just be winging it. This chapter is mostly just an introductory. Not much will happen. Don't expect a crap ton of drama, action, and whatnot.

The basic plot of this Fanfic takes place after the last battle with Naraku. Not only was Naraku defeated, but the whole Inuyasha gang was killed in the process. That's usually how these go, so no surprise there. After the battle, Kagome was sent back with force, from the Jewel. She must still protect it, so that Youkai/Bad People can't get their mitts on it and use it for evil. More will be explained in the story, because I don't want the plot to be too long. ;A;

Oh Yeah, plus;

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran HSHC. I would be rich if I did, and I most likely would not be writing a fanfiction. Okay, maybe I would, but.. -Cough- On to the story.

Chapter 1: Defeat

Kagome watched as her last alive comrade is slewn. Inuyasha had been fighting with all of his strength. But in the end, it wasn't enough. Naraku was barely alive now- but so was Inuyasha. Both of them are just hanging onto life by a thread.

How could this happen? It had all gone by too fast. Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Kirara- everyone. They were all gone.

Kagome shoots her last Purifying Arrow at Naraku, using up her last strength. She ends his foul life right there. She drops onto her knees next to Inuyasha. He is barely hanging on to life. Tears are running down Kagome's face. "Everything's going to be okay Inuyasha. I- I can heal you." She manages to say in between sobs. She places her hands on Inuyasha's chest, and is about to start healing Inuyasha, when he grabs one of her hands. "Kagome, don't. It won't work." Inuyasha coughs up blood. All of the pain he was in showed on his face. "You already used up all of your energy." he manages to say.

Kagome shakes her head. "I'm still going to try!" She pulls her hand out of Inuyasha's grasp, and places both hands on his chest once more. Kagome closes her eyes, and wills her powers to come forward and heal Inuyasha, but just as he said, it didn't work. "No. No. This can't be happening. It's a nightmare." Kagome mumbles in between sobs. Somehow, Inuyasha was still hanging on. "Kagome. Did you  
>kill him?" he asks gruffly. Kagome nods, and smiles sadly, tears still streaking down her face. "You-" Inuyasha hacks and coughs. Kagome moves so that Inuyasha can lay his head on her lap. "You did it Kagome. It's all over." Inuyasha is silent for a short moment. "I don't think I'll be around for much longer, so I might as well say it." Inuyasha starts. "I love you, Kagome."<p>

Kagome's body shakes as she sobs. "I love you too, Inuyasha." she says, and grips Inuyasha's hand. The last thing Inuyasha sees before his amber eyes go blank, and he fades, is Kagome's face.

* * *

><p>Kagome wakes up screaming, in tears. She had another dream of that day. That day seemed to be the only thing she dreamed about. If she was lucky, she'd get other memories of her time with her friends from the Feudal Era. She is quickly comforted by a warm embrace- her mother. After Inuyasha died, Kagome buried all of the dead, and went back to her own time- with the Shikon No Tama, of course. She still has to keep it out of the clutches of evil. No way she would let others live tortured lives because of the Jewel.<p>

Slowly calming down, Kagome's thrashing and screaming is reduced to sobs and whimpers. It's been going on this way for months, now. Kagome's family is deeply worried for her. When they had found her, she was laying in the well. It seemed she had cried herself to sleep, and no doubt hadn't eaten in days. When they asked her to tell them what was wrong, she just burst into tears. They didn't ask again.

Finally though, Middle School was over. Now Kagome was old enough for High School, but the one she was supposed to attend declined the admission papers. Apparently, they would not allow any absence, and it is very well known that Kagome is almost never at school, due to her 'illnesses'. This meant that Kagome would have to be entered into a new school, where she would know no one. Maybe that was a good thing. No familiar faces to bring back memories.

* * *

><p>Alright! So that's the first chapter! I know, it's <strong><em>very<em>**short, but it's only the introduction. Not only that, but I have to make up my mind in where I want to take this. I'm not sure if I want to make Kagome crossdress so that she can be in the club, or if I want to make her be female, and just somehow gain the attention of the Host club. Still trying to decide. Heck, maybe I'll throw her into Lobelia! I don't really mind where things are started off, just as long as I can make this a successful Fanfiction. I'm not sure if I like the name of the Fanfic or not, but I guess I'll just have to see where this all goes before I decide on changing it or something.

What do you think? Some helpful reviews would be nice.

Oh yeah, plus Kagome will _eventually_ end up being in a relationship with someone (Most likely someone in the Host Club, unless I decide to make her go for Nekozawa or Kasanoda for some reason..), so I guess I'll just choose a character for her to be with based on whichever Host is asked for the most! (-Cough- Or an extra character -Cough-)

Like I already said, I would LOVE Reviews. I don't even care if they're flames! At least it means you took the time to read my Fanfiction. xD


	2. Starting Today You Are In The Zuka Club!

Alright. So, no one decided to help, so I'll be using my own ideas. Basically, I've decided to toss Kagome into Lobelia, and maybe later, have her transfer over to Ouran or something. I dunno. Basically, she'll be in the Zuka Club, therefor will be brought along with the girls when they try to steal Haruhi away. (For the first time. ._.)

ALSO, I thought it would be cool if somehow, after becoming friends with Kagome, the Host Club say, came to visit Kagome's home, and fell into the well- causing Kagome to go after them. But.. what if I added yet another twist? What if the well was screwed up, and instead of traveling Kagome back to a time after everyone was dead.. it took them to the exact time Kagome first entered the feudal era? Just an idea. I really don't know if I'll actually be doing it, but yeah. I thought something like that would be cool.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neither Inuyasha, Nor Ouran High School Host Club. It would be awesome if I did, but sadly, my anime drawing skills are rather... not too great. -cough-

Chapter 2: Kagome, Starting Today You Are In The Zuka Club!

Today is Monday. Kagome's first day at her new school. She wouldn't be going to any classes though. Apparently new students spend a day getting shown around the building. According to her mother, it was an all girl's school. How they could even afford to go to such a place, Kagome didn't know. But she wouldn't even ask. Even her mother seems to have her secrets. Putting on her new uniform, she puts the finishing touches on her light make-up, and exits to the kitchen. As usual, her whole family was already up and at the table. Kagome sits with them and eats her meal. At first it's rather quiet, but soon enough, Grandpa is talking about some more Ancient Artifacts, and Souta is pretending to listen- Much how Kagome would at that age.

Finishing her meal and getting up, she goes to the sliding door and waves goodbye to everyone before leaving with her signature yellow backpack in tow. The thing was usually piled with tons of things she would bring for her Feudal Era friends, but now it just had her school supplies in it. The walk to Lobelia was far, but the morning walk was calming. Not only did Kagome wake up really early so that she could walk to the side of town that even had those schools, she also just wanted to enjoy a nice quiet walk. _If I had been just a normal schoolgirl, I would have had my mom drop me off. But, I wasn't a normal schoolgirl. Just a simple walk to the rich side of town was nothing. I had to face many more hardships in the Feudal Era._

Kagome scoffs a little. Out of all things, she was thinking about her backpack. Just shows that she's got a normal train of thought.

~Just a Random Timeskip~

Kagome looks up in awe at the school in front of her. _Yeah. This is definitely a school for the rich. How could my mom even afford for me to go to a place like this? _She sighs, and enters the school grounds. Immediately she is greeted by someone "Hello young Maiden! I was instructed to show you around the school!" The girl announces flamboyantly. Kagome's eye twitches. _I hope that the whole school doesn't act this way. _"Er- Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome says awkwardly, and bows her head a bit.

The girl chuckles. "No need for such formalities, Maiden. I am well aware of who you are." Kagome tilts her head to the side. "You already knew my name?" _What, did she look through my files before taking the job? It's not like she would find anything anyway. All it would say is a load of stuff about my absences. _"Why of course! Since I took on the job of escorting you around today, I got to look into your files!" _Yep. _"Oh. Okay, then." She murmurs.

* * *

><p>After Benio introduces herself, and tells her about her club activities, she shows her around the school- especially making sure to mention The Zuka Club as many times as possible. For today, Kagome was excused from all of her classes. Since she had to know where everything was. Benio finally stops in front of some large double doors. "And here, is The Zuka Club!" Benio states with obvious excitement in her voice and actions. Benio opens the doors and pulls her inside.<p>

Two other girls- Benio had said that their names were Chizuru and Hinako- quickly run over to them. "Oh, Benio! Is this the new student you told us about? She's so much prettier than you told us! And her skin is so beautiful!" Chizuru exclaims with excitement as she is rubbing Kagome's arm. "What kind of moisturizer do you use?" Hinako asks, rubbing her other arm.

Kagome sweatdrops. _Of course Benio isn't the only one who acts this flamboyant. I should have figured their whole club would act this way. _"Er.. Benio? What do you mean you told them how I look? You only just met me today. You couldn't have told them.." Kagome murmurs awkwardly. Benio laughs loudly. "Oh, that's because your file has pictures of you! I lust told them about what I saw in your files!" Benio states. "Oh." Kagome mumbles.

While Kagome is just standing there awkwardly as Chizuru and Hinako feel her skin and such, Benio observes Kagome with a look on her face that no one sees. "Hey Kagome, have you ever been in any plays, or musicals of any kind?" Benio asks out of the blue. Kagome nods. "Yeah. I was in a school play in middle school." _Before it was ruined by.. no. I'm just going to kill this thought here. _Benio smiles widely. "Would you consider joining The Zuka Club?"

Kagome blinks a couple times. _That was unexpected. _"Er.. I suppose.. I mean, I need a credit from a school club on my school records so that I can graduate.." She states with a shrug. Chizuru and Hinako squeal loud enough to burst Kagome's eardrums, and glomp her. "Ahk!" Kagome exclaims in surprise. _Why do I think that joining their club was a bad Idea..? _Kagome sighs. "Uh. Could you please get off of me?" Kagome asks the two girls. "Oh! Sorry!" Chizuru exclaims. "We're just really excited!" Hinako states with a giggle. _Did these girls just drink too much coffee, or are they always like this? _

"Alright, girls. Down to business. We need to teach Kagome all of the needed information of being a Zuka Club Member!" Benio finally says. "Yes M'aam!" Both of the girls exclaim, and make a mock salute. Kagome deadpans. _Why do I always make strange friends..? _

* * *

><p>Kagome's head hurts from all of the information crammed into it. All she could remember was that there is a Cultural Festival at some other school that they will have to attend, that everyone at Lobelia hates men, and that they are all Lesbians here. Of course, Kagome doesn't care that they are all Lesbians, but it would sure be quite awkward if people here kept treating her the way these club members do. With obvious affection.<p>

"Okay. Now, since you are new, we aren't going to make you preform in the Cultural Festival tomorrow. You may either observe, or wander around the school of our rivals." Benio explains. _Rivals? _"Er.. just wondering.. so, why am I supposed to hate the people at that school?" Kagome asks. "Well you see, we were told that there is scandalous treating of women going on there. Therefor, we must save all the Maidens we can!" Benio exclaims dramatically, getting into a pose down on her knees.

Tomorrow will definitely be... Different.

* * *

><p>Today is the day of the Cultural Festival. Kagome can already just tell that today will be just about as normal as yesterday was. She does her morning routines, says goodbye to her family, and leaves to go to school. On arrival, she is greeted by none other than Benio. "Hello Kagome! You are looking as beautiful as ever today! Are you ready for the Cultural Festival today?" Kagome just decides to ignore the beginning half of what Benio says, and just nods. "Yeah, I suppose I'm ready." <em>Though they don't even really need me there.. <em>

Chizuru and Hinako come running up to the two. "Hello Kagome! Are you ready for the Festival?" Hinako asks excitedly. Kagome just nods, not wanting to repeat herself.

The four girls walk to Ouran Academy- The school they were going to be visiting for the Festival. It really doesn't take too long. Heck, Kagome's walk from home to school takes longer. Upon arrival the girls see loads of people and things before the school. Most likely for the other schools and people attending. Chizuru and Hinako immediately run off somewhere else, and it's just Kagome and Benio. As they enter, someone trips, causing Benio to be her flamboyant, dramatic self, and she catches the person. Kagome raises an eyebrow, and reads the person's Aura. The person was obviously a girl from what she could tell, but she dressed as a male. _Interesting. _"A maiden such as yourself should be careful not to injure a face as beautiful as yours." Kagome hears Benio say to the girl. She rolls her eyes. "Benibara, just leave the girl alone. You'll break her." She says with slight amusement. Benio lets the girl go."How.. do you know I'm a girl?" The cross-dresser asks. Kagome could feel her confusion in her Aura. Benio chuckles. "With Maidenly eyes such as yours, it was hard not to tell." she states.

"Here, we can help you with your stuff. Where are you headed to?" Kagome asks the girl, and picks up her the girl's stuff on the ground. "Oh. Thanks.. I was just headed to my Club. They wanted me to pick up a few things." The girl states. "Would you be so kind to let us escort you to your club, Young Maiden?" Benio asks flirtatiously.

* * *

><p>Alright. I know this chapter is short too, but I still have to plan things out. I still don't know how I'm going to go about how the Host Club thinks of Kagome, and whatnot. I swear though, once I get everything how I want it, the chapters will be longer! I'm trying!<p>

So, what do you think so far? I obviously am not having them say their lines word-for-word, simply because I cannot remember them all.. but what they say is still along the lines of what was originally said. Besides. You can't expect things to be the same with a whole 'nother character added.

Anyway, some reviews would still be nice! I'm not saying you have to, but.. it's still good for my self esteem. xD

Not only that, but I want to know what I'm doing wrong/what I'm doing right.

M'kay, thanks for reading! Bye!


	3. Who Is She And Why Is She In Their Club?

Hey! Thanks for being patient for another chapter. After not much thought, I have decided that I will try to update every Weekend- since I have no life and I don't go outside except for when I have school. -Cough- I mean, what? Anyway, last time I mentioned that Kagome and the Host Club may fall into the Feudal Era sometime in a (very far away, I hope) later chapter. I actually laid in bed for an hour thinking about what I should do with my life- -Cough- Sorry, story-, and I have decided that I will have Kagome get transferred to Ouran (Don't worry, not right away. She's only starting off at Lobelia.), and she will either just stay at Ouran and become friends with The Host Club while also keeping her life in the Feudal Era from them, or; I will make the Host Club visit Kagome on a weekend, much like they showed up at Haruhi's apartment, and end up falling down the well, causing them to go to The Feudal Era. This option will result in Kagome telling the Host Club her stories, and they will know everything about her.  
>Now, last time I said that I may make them enter at the same exact time Kagome first came to the Feudal Era.<br>No.  
>I'm not doing that.<br>I've changed my mind.  
>It just simply wouldn't work.<br>So on another note, those of you who have read this, your opinion would be greatly appreciated!

Also..

Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha, or Ouran Highschool Host Club- as I have said before. I am not awesome enough to have anything to do with either of these animes. xD  
>On to the story!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Who Is She And Why Is She In Their Club?<p>

Kagome and Benio escort Haruhi back to her club, not knowing what they were even getting themselves into. On the way, Kagome decided to strike up a conversation with the girl. She already knows that her name is Haruhi Fujioka, and that she got into the school on a scholarship.

"So which club are you in, Haruhi?" Kagome asks the girl curiously. She notes that Haruhi sweatdrops. "Well you see.. I'm in The Host Club." She murmurs.

_Eh?! Host Club? How Disgusting! Surely such a thing isn't allowed at a school! _Upon seeing Kagome's expression, Haruhi holds up her hands in defense. "No, it's not the kind of Host Club it sounds like!" She says and chuckles awkwardly. Benio however, is enraged. She pulls Haruhi to her chest. "Oh, you poor Maiden! Those**_ filthy_** men are making you dress as one of them for their own disgusting pleasures!" Kagome deadpans. "Er.. Benio, let's continue walking." Kagome murmurs. Reluctantly, Benio lets the poor Haruhi go, and they continue on their way.

When they arrive, Chizuru and Hinako seem to already be in the room. "And what would you rather I say?" Kagome hears, from an unknown voice in the room. Benio takes this as an opportunity to draw the attention to herself. She enters the room, pulling Haruhi along with her. "Good question. In my case, it would be-" Kagome honestly isn't listening to what Benio is saying after this. Not that she was ignoring her or anything, but she can't really pay attention, because Chizuru and Hinako jump at her. "Oh, Kagome! Where did you and Benibara find this beautiful Maiden?!" Chizuru asks with what seems like a great personality change to the Host Club in front of us, because she obviously had been acting serious in front of them. "Er.. we found her on the way inside. She tripped and Benio caught her." Kagome states quite awkwardly, before looking down.

Now don't mistake Kagome for a shy person- she just is a bit embarrassed by the way her fellow Zuka Club members are acting now, and that they had drawn attention to her. Apparently, the Host Club mistook her embarrassment at Shyness, and she hears the Blonde male Coo, and state that she was adorable. However, the Zuka Club hears this, and gets enraged. "You've already captured one innocent Maiden, You do not need to go after another!" Benio yells, and pulls Kagome to her other side. "Er.. Benio, it's really okay." Kagome mumbles. _Really, the Blonde boy acts just like Benio. _

Benio seemed irritated with her answer, but she chose not to say anything now, it seems. Meanwhile, Chizuru and Hinako are feeling Haruhi's skin out in the Hallway. They even have one of her shoes off and a pant leg pushed up. "Hold it! Don't go touching my Haruhi without asking first!" The tall Blonde male yells, running at the girls. Though before he can do anything about it, Benio punches him, sending him back over to his club members. "Hands off, you boor!" Benio yells.

"S-she hit me! That was violent!" is heard from the tall blonde.

"Tama-chan, buck up!" a boy who looks like **_a child_** exclaims. _Now they're getting children into hosting? Oh Kami, no!_

The Zuka club members (Excluding Kagome, who just stands off to the side) release Haruhi, but stand in front of her. "they're even more feeble than we'd heard. A fledgling, cobbled-together mishmash or frivolous fools." Benio states in a superior voice._ She can actually act like this?_ In response to the Zuka Club leader, a boy with Dark hair and Glasses speaks up. "From your uniforms, I see you're students from Lobelia Girls' Academy." Benio looks amused now. "Indeed, we are." And then, something that Kagome didn't even expect happens. Three or The Zuka Club Members throw off their clothes, to reveal their costumes.

They start to sing, and Kagome is just standing there, looking as awkward as ever, because she is supposed to be a part of them, yet she's not doing what they are. The girls (excluding Kagome), introduce themselves while singing in between each introduction. After they finish their singing, Benio gets into a dramatic pose. "We are St. Lobelia's White Lily League, but people call us..." Benio throws her hat, and the three girls get into yet another dramatic pose. "The Zuka Club!" they all yell.

At first, the Host Club is just standing there, in shock of this, and no one is doing anything- but then the two ginger twins burst out laughing. Kagome can just see the tears running off of their faces, from laughing so much. This sight makes Kagome almost laugh, but she looks down, and covers her mouth with her hand. "Nice taste in names! The Zuka Club! My stomach Hurts!" The twins are yelling out, while still laughing. They say some other stuff, but at the moment, Kagome is trying to control her laughter. Her shoulders are shaking. _Oh Kami, why did I have to get in a situation like this? Both of these schools are just too strange!_

Just then, a voice from nowhere in particular is heard. And then there is laughter. The ground starts shaking. _What is going on? It certainly can't be an earthquake! _As Kagome is in slight shock, a girl comes out of a hole in the floor. "I may not know about instant coffee, but I can tell you about infatuation with girls' schools." the girl states, after giggling in a strange way. Kagome is just deadpanning. Thankfully, the threatening laughter died away. The girl takes a drink from the cup in her hand, and immediately her face goes sour. Kagome could just feel the aura rolling off of this girl. She's very.. controlling, to say the least.

The girl just nonchalantly drops her handkerchief and cup of coffee, and goes on to explain to The Host Club about Lobelia. Kagome didn't really listen, because Benio told her all of this **_and more_** Yesterday. Then, after the girl goes back down into her hole in the floor, the three girls take it upon themselves to explain more, and to explain that they are all Lesbians. Kagome just stays quiet here. While she is not a Lesbian, she has simply come to not care about relationships and all that. Sure, if things went right, and she found someone new, she would definitely start a relationship. _But since things with Inu- Him, I haven't been able to move on completely. I still can't think about any of them, without breaking down. Simple slip-ups like this just get me down. _Kagome lets out a sigh at this, everyone remembers her presence.

"And- Who is this? I believe you didn't introduce her?" The guy with the Glasses adds skeptically. Kagome's face reddens a bit. She hadn't wanted the spotlight drawn to **_herself_**! She chuckles awkwardly, and bows. "Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am a first year at Lobelia's" she states, and starts to scratch her neck, while smiling oh so awkwardly.

The twins then got up and began to inspect her. "You don't look like a Lesbian-" One twin starts. "-So why are you with the Zuka Club?" the other twin finishes. Kagome had already realized the differences between the two while not even looking over their Auras, and she didn't even know their names yet. The way they moved in complete symmetry stated that they wanted people to have a hard time telling them apart, but also that they wanted for someone to be able to tell who was who. They both had a different color of Aura, for one. When Kagome realizes the question they asked, her face reddens even more so. "Er, no. I do not have in interest in Women-" Kagome didn't get to finish, and tell them why she was in the Zuka Club, because Benio threw them back over at the Host Club. "Don't even get near to our Maiden! She will not be turned into a man's toy!" Benio screeches, forgetting about the Haruhi, who she had gotten so close to previously.

While Benio is yelling at The Host Club, Kagome notices that Haruhi starts to move towards another part of the room. Kagome follows her. "Hello Haruhi- where are you going?" she asks curiously. The tone in her voice shows Haruhi that she wasn't watching after her for the Zuka Club, but she was simply curious as to where she was going and what she was doing.

Haruhi smiles, understanding this. "Oh, I'm just going to make some Coffee. Hopefully it will calm everyone down." Kagome nods. "Yeah- everyone here could use some coffee." she murmurs, and follows Haruhi. "Here, I'll make two, and you make the other two." Kagome offers. Haruhi shrugs. Kagome could feel in her Aura, that she was pleasantly surprised that Kagome didn't flip out about the Instant Coffee, like the Host Club had apparently done. They make the Instant coffee- Haruhi carrying three out on a tray, and Kagome drinking hers. Haruhi gives the Zuka Club their coffee, and when she is rewarded with praise, she just simply tells them that it's only Instant. The corners of Kagome's mouth quirk at this, but she doesn't say anything. She just drinks her coffee.

While the three Zuka Club members fawn over Haruhi, the Blonde leader of The Host Club gets up and dashes at the girls. "You girls are wrong! What is the fruitfulness in a girl being in love with another girl?! Why else would God have created Adam and Eve?!" Then, out of nowhere, the Blonde slips on a Banana peel. _Where did that even come from? _While slipping, his finger goes into Hinako's coffee. He immediately pulls back, and starts yelling. "Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot!" He falls to the floor, looking at his red finger. Kagome sighs, feeling pity on the boy. She goes to him, and kneels in front of him. "Do you mind if I take a look at it?" she asks. He doesn't do anything, so she takes it as a sign to go ahead. Kagome takes his finger in her hand and Pulls forward her Miko powers. She refrains from letting the Pink light show though. It'd be hard to explain. After his finger is healed, she pulls her hand away from his, and smiles. Haruhi comes over and bandages his finger. "You really should be more careful... er.. what may I call you?" Kagome asks. The Blonde pulls Kagome to his chest and squeals. "You're so adorable! My name is Tamaki, but you may call me daddy!"

* * *

><p>Alright. That's this chapter. Now, as for Tamaki acting this way towards kagome, I am <strong><em>NOT <em>**hinting at a possible pairing. Kagome needs to leave an impact on Tamaki, so that after Haruhi tells them that she's not leaving, he will decide to 'Save Kagome from the Zuka Club."

Anyway.. thanks for reading! I hope you like it! I had this longer, but for some reason, the last part got cut off.. and I'm too lazy to put it back. T^T

So, I'm putting it into the next chapter, where I will hopefully be able to write mostly the same thing I had already.


	4. AN That I Know You Don't Want To Read

Hey guys. Yeah, I know, no one likes author's notes. DON'T WORRY THOUGH. I AM _NOT_ GIVING UP ON THIS.

Let me explain the best I can without getting too personal, cause no one wants to be brought down. xD

You see, I've been going through a tough time at my school with bullying and friends leaving me.. this caused me to start doing bad in class, and I just couldn't concentrate on _anything_ anymore. I did some stuff to myself that I am not proud of, and I broke up with my boyfriend who was sexually harassing me. ._.

I'm getting better though. I went to a therapist and we have more appointments scheduled. I've been getting help with homework, and have been getting lots of help from friends.

I started to talk to an old friend of mine, Brodie- or as some would know him as a new YouTuber called Brogaty21. We soon realized that we had lots in common, and he asked me out. I knew that it was soon to be in another relationship, but I felt that it could work.

So Brodie has been a major help.

Enough about that stuff though. You guys probably don't want to hear about that- I know I don't even really want to type it, because it's personal stuff. :I

Anyway, as for the FanFiction, I am _NOT_ giving up on it- as I have already stated.

Though, I still have some work to do at school, so I will have to change my posting schedule and the length of my posts.

I don't know exactly what I'll be doing yet, but the posting will hopefully be more frequent, and sadly, the posting will be much shorter. It bugs me a lot, but I know that for now, that's what I have to do so that I don't go through a faze of not updating again. I'm not sure exactly how short my posts will be as in words, but they will be much shorter.

Also, as you probably have guessed, in order to write one or two of the chapters, I took stuff straight from the Anime. I may or may not do that kind of thing again. Mainly because it's less fun for me to write, and you guys have seen all of it already in countless other Fanfics you read. I want some more originality in my work, and I know that adding a whole other character to a story will definitely change it, if they are noticed by main characters.

As for my plan for where this Fanfiction will be going, I'm still not exactly sure, but we'll see where it all goes one chapter at a time. I've said this multiple other times, and I'll say it again, but I would _love_ for suggestions from you guys.

Thanks for taking the time to read my stupid Author's Note. I know that no one likes them from anyone, on this site. xD


	5. (Insert Cool Name For Chapter Here)

Alright, so I've decided to make my next chapter now, while it's two in the morning and I am running on caffeine. Don't expect my best.

Also, thanks for the support. I really appreciate it, and me just typing these words can't express what I actually want to say to you guys, so.. -Virtual Hugs For Everyone-

xD Anyway, as I stated in my Author's Note, I'm going to try to do most of my writing from memory, so don't expect perfection.

Disclaimer That I Don't Understand Why We Need Because This Is A Fanfiction Site: I obviously do not own Inuyasha or Ouran Highschool Host Club. I am not worthy of either Anime, nor the Mangas.  
>On to the Chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>Last Time:<br>_"You really should be more careful... er.. what may I call you?" Kagome asks. The Blonde pulls Kagome to his chest and squeals. "You're so adorable! My name is Tamaki, but you may call me daddy!"_

Chapter 4: (Insert Awesome Name Here)

Kagome blinks a few times. _He.. wants me to call him.. 'daddy'? I'm not sure whether he's childish, or perverted.. Though from what I've seen, I should guess the first. _Everyone just looks at the scene in shock, before Benio comes charging at the two. "How DARE you utter such foul words to the Pure Kagome!" Benio seethes. She pulls away Haruhi, while Chizuru and Hinako pull Kagome from Tamaki's grasp. _Alright, I've been pulled around by these three for too long. Yes, I understand how they are by now, but I can't keep letting them treat me like a helpless nitwit who can't stand up for herself! _As Kagome thinks this, she shoves the girls away from her. "Listen. I know you don't trust any of these people, but I_ know_ that they do not have any foul intentions! Call it a hunch..." Kagome states fiercely. Part of her old self seemed to be coming back.

The Zuka Club freezes. Yet again, Kagome has made them freeze in shock. At this point, Benio seems to have broken. Meanwhile, The Host Club seemed to be preoccupied with something on a laptop. "What?! You sold my mechanical pencil?" Haruhi asks in a yell. _Oh, she's pissed.  
><em>"You can have my Mechanical Pencil, Haruhi! Look, it even has a bear on it!" Tamaki flails dramatically. Haruhi is standing there with a straight face that barely hid her anger at them all. "I don't want your pencil." she mutters. At this, Tamaki is sent to his Corner of Woe again.

Chizuru and Hinako take the tension in the room as a sign to push Haruhi closer to crossing over to The Zuka Club, and they start to say words of false sympathy. Benio however, feels that if she gives Haruhi time to think, the outcome will work better, because she suddenly perks up from her earlier mood. "Ladies please, The Maiden obviously has some things to think about." She turns to Haruhi. "We will return tomorrow for our answer." Benio then turns to Kagome. "Since you do not know the part for our performance, you may wander this putrid school if you wish." She states. "Until next time." Chizuru sends towards the Host Club with a glare. Hinako looks at Kagome. "We'll be leaving now. Try to gain the Maiden's trust." she says quietly, before the three Zuka Club members leave.

Kagome is left there with a deadpan face. She slowly turns towards the Club that was still fussing over the upset Haruhi, who soon storms out of the room. She sighs. "You know, you really shouldn't have sold her Pencil." Apparently, everyone forgot about her presence again, because they seemed to have thought she left with her club. "Why are you still here?" Tamaki asks curiously, and rather bluntly. Kagome smiles. "Well you see, I joined The Zuka Club only yesterday- it's not enough time to learn everything for today.. So I get to do what I want here until the performance is over." she explains. "Why'd you join their club?-" One twin starts. "You don't seem like their type." The other finishes.

The Miko just shrugs. "They kind of pulled me into the club. I didn't have all that much choice. But.. enough about that. I know you don't like them. How about first, you all introduce yourselves?" Kagome asks with a sweet smile. At this moment, she really just hoped for no more squealing and hugs from Tamaki.


	6. Introductions

Hi guys! Today I haven't done much- I've been watching TV all day with my family. But then I suddenly felt some inspiration.. so I decided to pour all that inspiration onto my laptop in hopes of another chapter! Yeah. Sounds good. Anyway. I've been having second thoughts of going to The Feudal Era. You see, I was looking back on my chapters, and I saw that I had decided to have Kagome be sent back to her time_ by force. _This means that Kagome cannot go back. And so, I'll have to make Kagome's secrets be revealed some other way.

Also, I got a wonderful idea from _Royiah. _She's sent me a couple of messages, and her idea made me laugh, because of how the characters would react to it. xD You see, she suggested having Lobelia get Blown up, or Destroyed somehow, so that Lobelia students would have to attend Ouran. I can just imagine the Horror! So I sat and thought of ways to incorporate that idea.. then I looked into the reviews again, because I knew that some of your guys have given me suggestions. That was when I saw the review from _detectivegirl21. _She suggested a modern-day demon attack. So I thought- what if Lobelia was destroyed by Demons?

I have decided that I will do this. Unless I spontaneously change my mind for some reason.. or if you guys don't like the idea. I know that some of you didn't like the idea of the Host Club going to The Feudal Era, so I don't want to disappoint anyone. Anyway, on to the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or Inuyasha. I wish I did, because then I would have lots of money to buy Nutella and Minty Candy.

* * *

><p>Last Time: <em>The Miko just shrugs. "They kind of pulled me into the club. I didn't really have that much choice. But.. enough about that. I know you don't like them. How about first, you all introduce yourselves?" Kagome asks with a sweet smile. At this moment, she really just hoped for no more squealing and hugs from Tamaki.<em>

Chapter 5: I Know We're Supposed To Hate Eachother, But We Can Be Friends, Right?

Much to Kagome's dislike, she got just what she hoped she wouldn't. At this moment, Kagome is pulled off her feet and is shook around like a rag doll by none other than Tamaki. _Augh! I can't breathe! Just what is his problem with personal space? _"Tamaki, can you _please _let me go? I kind of can't breathe!" I manage. Thankfully, he reluctantly lets me go. I cough a few times and brush myself off. "Now that I can talk-" she glances sideways at Tamaki. "As I said before, when my club members were still here, I am Kagome Higurashi." She says respectfully. "And what are your names?" Her gaze sweeps over every one of them.

The twins come up to Kagome, seemingly inspecting her, and then they stop in front of her. "I am Hikaru-" "-And I am Kaoru." Their faces had devilish smirks plastered onto them, but Kagome decides not to mention them, and nods. "It's nice to meet you." Tamaki then steps forward. "I believe I have already introduced myself." he states, and holds a Rose out to Kagome, who raises an eyebrow and takes it. "Er.. where do you get all the flowers from?"_ I didn't see him holding any roses earlier.._

"We buy large shipments of them for each day." A Bespectacled Host says, stepping forward. "Oh. And, what's your name?" Kagome asks. The boy pushes up his glasses. "Kyoya Ootori." "Well, it's nice to meet you, Kyoya." Kyoya just nods, and turns back to his laptop. _Well. He's sure polite. _Kagome's gaze turns to the small child in the room. Once her gaze is on him, he smiles widely. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but please call me Honey!" as Honey says this, there seems so just be a very childlike and sweet aura that everyone can probably feel. Kagome smiles widely. _He reminds me so much of- No Kagome, don't think of them here. Not now. _"How old are you, Honey?" Kagome asks, now bent down to his height.

"Oh, I'm a Third-Year!"

_Eh..? What? How? But He's.. How? He's older than I am! _

"Gome- chan, what's the matter?" Honey asks Kagome, who seems to have become very confused.

She immediately snaps out of it, and laughs it off. "Oh, nothing!" Kagome exclaims with a smile. Still kneeling down, she looks up at the rest of the hosts around her, who were watching the scene with obvious amusement. _I guess most people take him as a child at first too..._

Kagome realizes that there was still one person who hadn't spoken up. He's the tallest one there. She gets up, and gesturing to the tall guy, she asks, "And what about you? What is your name?"  
>"Oh, that's Mori. He doesn't talk much. He's really nice though!" Honey speaks up. Kagome realizes that Mori must not ever introduce himself- Honey just does it for him. Nonetheless, Kagome just smiles, as she had done when learning the names of the others. "Well, it's nice to meet all of you. I hope that we can become friends, despite what my Club Members have said." She states politely.<br>"But how-" Hikaru begins, "-Are we going to be friends-" Kaoru continues, "-If you go to another school?" The twins finish together. Kagome rolls her eyes. "I'm sure that my Club will be coming back here. Plus, there's this thing called weekends, you know."

"But how can we trust you? You might be in on their scheme to take Haruhi away!" Tamaki wails. this earns a laugh from Kagome. "Do you really think I would try to do that? Just because I'm in a club of Maniacs, doesn't make me one." She states, a sweatdrop appearing. "Maniacs is right." Hikaru mutters.  
>Now that Kagome knows the names of each Host, she can better understand them. Their Aura shows more now. The color of their Auras show their Personalities to Kagome. Tamaki has a White Aura around him. Kyoya has a Lavender Aura. Mori has a Deep, Dark Blue Aura. Honey Has a Pink Aura. Hikaru has a Light Blue Aura, and Kaoru has an Orange Aura. As for Haruhi, her Aura is Red.<p>

Kagome is snapped from her observance of the Hosts' Auras, when she is asked something by Tamaki. She blinks a couple of times. "Could you repeat that, please?" She asks. There is a chuckle heard from him. "I asked; What is your type?"

_What?_

"My.. Type..?"

* * *

><p>At the beginning of this chapter, I was all excited and pumped to get more done, but by the end I was half dead because of Writer's Block. Urgh. I think my writing is getting worse, and I really don't like this chapter. I'm not sure if it's the shortness, or the fact that I'm concentrating on big things instead of small dialogue things. Either way, I ask for you guys to please be patient with me. I'm still working this stuff out. xD<p>

As for _WHEN_ Lobelia will be destroyed, I don't know. I don't want it to happen _too_ soon. I've also decided that Kagome will lose most of her hair while in battle. Why? Because I have plans. Mueheheh...

Anyway, thanks for reading! xD


	7. Tamaki's Realization

I believe an update to this Fanfiction is much overdue... But, I have my reasons. You see, my laptop flipped a table and died. It can no longer be used. THANKFULLY, my mom decided to by a desktop computer.  
>So.. here I am now, writing this. As I have said at least a few times by now, I definitely will not be completely giving up on this story.<br>I will keep it going, even if my arms are chopped off!  
>I mean.. yeah, the updated will be very slow, but.. you'll get them.<br>Aaaanywaaay...  
>On to the story.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter... 6, right? Eh.. Whatever: Tamaki's Realization.<p>

"My.. Type..?" Kagome asks. Tamaki brightens his smile. "Yes. Which kind of guy do you prefer?"  
>He Gestures to Kyoya. "The Cool Type?" He then moves to Honey. "The Loli-Shota?" He then proceeds to where Mori is. "The Wild Type?" Without giving Kagome room to speak up, he gestures to Hikaru and Kaoru. "The Little-Devil Type?"- The Twins smirk rather evilly at this..-<br>At this point, Tamaki moves close to Kagome, and grabs her chin gently. "Or could it be you prefer the Princely Type?"

Kagome sweatdrops. "Do you greet all of your guests this way?" she asks, and swats Tamaki's hand off of her face. "So far-" Hikaru. "-He's Only greeted-" Kaoru. "-You and Haruhi this way." Together. Kagome sighs. "Well.. It would be best not to do that straight away at your meeting." Hearing this, Tamaki goes off into a corner that has suddenly become dark. "Does he... always do this?" Kagome asks. Everyone seems to be used to Tamaki's behavior, so before they answer, she already knows. "He does it more often, now that Haru-chan is in the club..." mumbles Honey. "So, he's a very emotional person, then.." Kagome comments, seeming to speak her mind. At closer inspection, she can see the mushrooms that Tamaki is growing. She wants to go help him, but the others' expressions tell her that he will be just fine.

Just as Kagome had gotten that urge, Tamaki suddenly recovers from his depression, and stands up. The mushrooms have seemingly disappeared. He seems to have realized something, and without a word, he goes over to the large window in the club room. "What if the Zuka Club members are right for trying to take Haruhi? Maybe she does belong there.." he murmurs. "Eh?-" "-What are you talking about, Boss?" The twins ask Tamaki.  
>"Haruhi likes to dress up as a boy.. she prefers to not be feminine. She doesn't mind girls fawning over her. Maybe she would prefer Lobelia, rather than Ouran." Kagome steps forward. "No.. I'm good at reading people's body language, and emotions. From what I've seen, Haruhi is happy here." she adds.<p>

Tamaki turns around, a confident look on his face. "Even so, we need to do something to be absolutely sure that she won't leave. We need to show her that she can get just as much out of Ouran as Lobelia!" he states. Kagome deadpans. "So what are you going to do?" "We'll dress up as ladies, of course! There's no way she'll leave us!"

* * *

><p>Alright. I have to admit, I don't really like this chapter. I just feel like it's crap.. so I'll probably go back and edit it later. I was kind of in a rush to quickly write this, because my mom wants me off the computer, since it's a school night. But, uhm. Yeah. I tried to throw their plan into here, so that it wouldn't be off the plot line. Again, I will probably be editing this, and changingadding stuff later.  
>Because even if it really isn't that bad, it's horribly short.<p>

Anyway, thanks for reading, those of you who are patient enough to wait for me!


	8. Just Another Day In The Life Of Kagome

You guys. I feel horrible. I actually stopped working on this Fanfic for such a long time. ;-;  
>I'm going to continue though, only because I would feel like SUCH a Butt for just leaving this. Also, as I am sure you have noticed, my chapters are progressing very slowly. I plan on fixing that, because I'm sure you would dislike for me to be on chapter 20, and still have Kagome entrapped in Lobelia. This chapter will hopefully be a bearable length, and I will skip just a teeny bit, so that we can move on and keep the story from being mostly about that one encounter.<p>

On another note, things are going well for me, and my therapist has really helped. I also found out that I have Anxiety and A.D.D., but those can be easily taken care of with the right help. I will not take medication though. My mother doesn't want me to. ._.  
>Enough of me, though. On to the disclaimer!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, Inuyasha, or any of the characters involved. If I ever feel like it, I may add an OC, but I highly doubt that I ever will, because this story is about Kagome's adventures with The Host Club.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7, I think: Just Another Day In The Life Of Kagome Higurashi<p>

Kagome hadn't said much after the Hosts began talking about their plan. After all, she wasn't one of them in the first place. Eventually, Kagome checks her watch, and she realizes that The Zuka Club's performance must be over by that time, so she just nonchalantly leaves. She knew that if her clubmates came to retrieve her, there would be another argument between the two clubs, and she would rather just get home and not have to deal with any of it.

Thankfully, this festival was at the end of the school day, so Kagome would not have to go back to school. She met up with Benio, Chizuru, and Hinako, and was immediately bombarded with questions. Kagome didn't really listen to any of them, so therefor did not answer. "Fair Maiden! Why do you ignore us?!" Benio exclaims, acting very similar to The Host Club's King. Kagome smiles a little bit. "I'm sorry, Benio. I have a lot on my mind. I kind of just want to go home." Kagome partly lies. _I actually really don't have much on my mind at the moment, but going home really does sound nice..._

Benio almost pouts. "Can you at least tell us what you overheard?" she asks. "We need to know these things, so we can save the lovely Maiden, Haruhi!" Chizuru exclaims. Kagome sighs. _I really don't want to have to force Haruhi out of her school. I can see that she is comfortable there. "_I'm sorry girls, but they didn't want to talk about their plans around me." Kagome lies convincingly.

The Zuka Club seems to deflate.

"Anyway, I should be heading home. I want to tell my mom about how my first actual day went, since yesterday was just a tour of the school." Kagome says. She walks home, and greets her mother after she gets up the large amount of stairs, and through the sliding glass door. "Welcome home, Kagome! How was school?" her mother asks. Kagome lets out a breath of air she hadn't known she was holding. "I met some strange people."

* * *

><p>The next day, when Kagome got to Lobelia, she was greeted by an energetic Chizuru and Hinako. <em>They really are different compared to how they were at Ouran. <em>She sweatdrops at that thought. Thankfully, Kagome doesn't have any classes with these girls, because they are not in the same grade as her. Expecting the day to just go by normally, Kagome sits in her classes, where the girls fawn over her for being a part of the Zuka Club.  
>Kagome couldn't have been more wrong when she thought that this day would be normal. How was she wrong? Well, you see... the first clue to that, was when there was loud screaming heard throughout the school. Before Kagome could fully react, though, a Demon busted through the wall of the classroom.<p>

The Demon looked like a strange and horrifying mix between a snake and a Lion. It's face was somewhat human, but otherwise, it shared no other similarities. It's body was that of a snake, and it bared the mouth of a lion, though it had a serpent's tongue. "Give me the Shikon no Tama!" The demon hisses. Kagome clutches a hand on her necklace. _No! This is bad! I have no weapon, and I sure as hell can't fight it off without it hurting a student. _

Thinking quick on her feet, she hurries out the door into the back of the classroom. The demon follows her, as she expected. _I just need to find a bow...! _Kagome hurries, knowing that soon enough, the demon will close in on her. If she can just find the gym where they teach archery... Kagome glances back at the demon when she feels extreme heat. _It's blowing fire from it's mouth! _Kagome mentally shrieks, and pushes on.  
>"You cannot run, little Ningen! I shall devour you, as well as the Shikon Jewel!" the demon seems to only get faster, and the walls are all on fire now. The alarms in the school are going off, and the screaming of girls is heard throughout the building. Kagome shrieks a little, when she falls back because of her hair being pulled. The demon has got her. "Heeheehee~ Looks like I've got you, Shikon Miko..." the demon hisses. Kagome desperately grips for anything sharp, and finds a piece of glass from a nearby window that had shattered from the heat. The demon lifts Kagome high off the floor. Without thinking, Kagome quickly slices her hair off, and lands on the floor with a thud. She forces herself up, and dashes through the halls. In what feels like pure luck, Kagome finds the artillery gym, and grabs a random bow from a shelf. She quickly grabs an arrow that was on the shelf as well, and aims for the demon's heart. The bow is much tighter than she is used to, and is made of metal. It's much different than the wooden bows she is used to. Instead of hitting it's heart, it hits the head, but the arrow still purifies and kills it, anyway.<p>

Before Kagome can celebrate over saving the school, smoke enters the room, and she begins coughing. Thankfully, the firefighters have arrived, and one of them retrieves Kagome from the building.  
><em>I could have gotten out on my own... I didn't need help.<em>

Since it has been an eventful day, and everyone seems to believe that some crazy student that was into cosplay started the fire, everyone is excused from school. Unfortunately, Lobelia is ruined, and no one really knows how long school will be canceled. Kagome briefly talks with her fellow clubmembers, and it results in her telling them that she will not be going with them to see whether Haruhi quits or stays with the Hosts. When Kagome gets home, she tells her mother what happened, and explains everything. "Are you okay?" her mom asks, touching her daughter's jaggedly cut hair. "Was anyone hurt?" was the second question. "I'm completely fine. no one was hurt. They were all quite shaken up, though." Kagome replies. She sighs, and runs a hand through her now short hair. "I'm going to go take a bath." she murmurs. Her mother nods. "I can fix your hair for you, after you're done." Kagome smiles at her mother, who is sending her a sympathetic look, and she leaves upstairs to relax her nerves.

* * *

><p>Kagome now sits in front of a mirror. Her hair is damp, and her mom snips away at the crooked ends. By the time her mother is finished, Kagome's ebony hair is at chin length. Her bangs are the only thing about her hair that weren't changed. "I look like a boy." she bluntly states. Her mother sighs. "I know sweetie, but you will just have to wait until it grows back out. If I would have left it any longer, it would all be uneven."<br>Kagome smiles at her mom. "It's okay... I'm sure that with my uniform, everyone will still know who I am."

Kagome's mother sweatdrops. "About your uniform..."  
>Kagome raises an eyebrow. "What about it?"<br>Her mom sighs. "It shrunk in the wash, since it was made with rich fabric... I guess I can't use our laundry detergent on rich people clothing."

Kagome deadpans. "Oh.. so will we have to buy a new uniform..?"  
>Before her mother can reply, the phone in the kitchen rings, causing the two to jump a little. Kagome's mom leaves to go answer the phone, and Kagome is left to stare at her lack of long locks. Moments later, her mother returns with a smile. "Good news! Since Lobelia is er... ruined, all of the students will have to attend new schools. You were one of the few allowed into Ouran Academy!"<br>Kagome's eyes widen considerably.

_How did I even make it in with my poor grades and horrible attendance? Now I'm really starting to think that Mama knows some people who can pull strings for her... There's no other explanation! _

* * *

><p>Alright! And there's another chapter for you guys! I actually feel like I did pretty good with this chapter, considering that I really don't like how the rest of the reading has been so slow.<p>

So, what do you think, now that Kagome will be going to Ouran? Who else from Lobelia will be going too? Part of me wants The Zuka Club to go too, but another part of me is greatly annoyed by them, so that option isn't very appealing to me..  
>I would love to know your opinion! I am very sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I have been busy keeping my friends happy and such, and I also haven't really been spending much time on the internet for a change..<p>

It's been horrible. The Outernet scares me.

No, but seriously, i hope you guys can forgive me for putting this off so many times. I have no clue when I will actually take the time to sit down and write the next chapter, so please be patient with me. I understand if you don't want to read my crap anymore. ;A;


End file.
